Uciderea :
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: Uciderea is the most popular sport that almost everyone loves! People would gather in the Amphitheater to watch it. But all it was is Gladiators killing animals, slaves, criminals and other Gladiators. So why do people enjoy it? Ludwig and Gilbert were brothers, but were tore apart at a bidding one day. How will they be together again? Germancest- Using Human names
1. Bids and Tearing

In the year 4024, people were basically brought back to the ancient Rome times because of a sport that the rich people loved. There were three different types of people. The rich lords, ladies and royals. The servants and slaves and last of all the Gladiators. The rich were in charge of everything, they could control the weather, the temperature, the food that people get to eat. Everything. But the poorer people, the servants and slaves, they hardly got anything. They had to serve their masters and do as they were ordered or it was instant death. No one cared for the slaves and servants. And lastly, the Gladiators were trophies. They are normally trained from a young age to fight and learn everything. They always stood by their master's side and normally would fight for money.

Gladiators, that title brought fear to the servants and slaves. Gladiators were normally spoiled. Their masters would treat them fairly enough and they always got the best treatment to make them look presentable because they would always be by their master's side. Unlike the servants and slaves.

The sport that changed the world by storm is called 'Uciderea'. Meaning 'Killing' in Romanian. But it was true enough. Everyone would just gather in the Amphitheater and watch the show. It would always be a Gladiator in the middle of the Amphitheater. They were either killing a servant/slave, animals like lions, the criminals or other Gladiators. They would never show mercy unless the crowd that watched told them to.

Almost everyone loved the gore and how the blood spilled out on the ground and the Gladiators would ravish the cheers they got. They would normally give the audience a show that made everyone go wild. They would kill the person or animal in the most gruesome way they could.

People would try and stop Uciderea, but it was impossible. They were just sent in the Amphitheater and killed. And so people began to lose hope. People began to stay quiet and watch their life past by them, not doing anything. And because of that nothing changed.

Uciderea then became more gruesome as the years passed on. People would send the elderly and children into the Amphitheater with a lame excuse so that they could see them die. The poor people kept getting more poorer and rich just became more richer.

Soon, people began catching children and selling them of to stores where other people would bid or buy the children and raise them up how ever they want. The lords, ladies and royals decided if the poorer people would be a gladiator or a slave.

And this is where our story starts...

In a giant building made from gold and glass, people were chatting to each other happily, talking about how their life was. They all sat in front of a stage. The hall that they were in was ridiculously glamorous, with a gigantic diamond chandelier and a fancy fountain. But behind the stage, you would be able to see crying children of all sorts of ages. Five year old to eighteen year old. All of them were crying and some were getting slapped on the leg, not the face in-case if the bidders on the other side of the stage could see the mark.

In the corner of the room, a silver haired boy with crimson eyes held his little brother who was crying. "I don't want you to leave!" Said the blonde hair boy as he held onto his older brother for his dear life. "Don't worry about it, we aren't going to leave each other," reassured the silver haired boy with a sad smile. "But still! You know we might," muttered the little boy as he began crying again. "But I know we will be together, so don't worry," he said. "But what happens if-" "Don't say what if's, they are stupid und useless. Plus, I highly doubt that anyone would want to buy us. Not that we're anything special. It will just be like last year so cheer up!" Said the boy as the blonde hair boy nodded his head. "I love you, my awesome big brother!" Said the little boy with a smile as tears fell from his eyes. "My awesome little brother."

A man walked on the stage, grinning from ear to ear as he held a microphone. "Hello ladies and lords and royals! I welcome you to this years sale! So let's get started! Our first person up for bids is a boy named Honda Kiku!" Said the man enthusiastic as a small boy walked forwards. "He is a healthy five year old boy who is polite and calm. A perfect servant, no?" Asked the man as muttering and whispering could be heard. "5000 coins!" Came a voice. "Okay! 5000 coins, anyone going for higher? 5100 maybe?" Asked the man as everyone kept quiet. "Okay then! Going once... Going twice... Sold to Lord Roderich Edelstein for 5000 coins!"

Time passed by and soon it was the silver haired boy's turn. "Okay! And now we have a rare albino child at the age of 8! He is healthy and strong, so any bids?" Asked the man as the silver haired boy walked on stage. "His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and he has a magical way with birds!" Said the man. "1000 coins!" Came a female voice. "Okay! 1000 coins! But anyone aiming for higher?" Asked the man. "1100 coins!" Came a male's voice. "1100 coins!" Said the man. "2000!" Said the female. "Okay! Going for 2000! Going once... Going twice... Sold to Lady Elizabeta Edelstein!"

"And now, the last person to bid on! A young boy at the age of 6! He is the younger brother of Gilbert Beilschmidt and has proven to be very strong!" Said the man as the little blonde boy walked on stage, his eyes scanning the crowd, trying to find his brother with his new masters. "His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and is a sweet little boy. He is a good worker and can out last most of the other children when they are getting whipped!" Said the man with a smile as Ludwig winced at those words.

"10000 coins!" Said a male. Gilbert looked up at his new mistress, pleadingly, trying to get her to buy his little brother along with him. "10100 coins!" Said Elizabeta as Gilbert smiled, looking back over to Ludwig. "10500 coins!" Said the man again. "11000 coins!" said Elizabeta as Ludwig and Gilbert smiled. "1000000 coins!" Said the man as everyone went silent. "Okay! Going once... Going twice..." began the man as Ludwig's tears slowly fell from his eyes and his smile quickly faded. Gilbert tried not to cry, he knew that his new mistress could not beat that amount of money. "Sold to Royal Germania!"

Not even allowing the two brothers to say good bye, they were taken away from each other.

Sitting in a carriage was Gilbert, Elizabeta, Roderich and Kiku. "Don't worry, you will like it in your new home! We have two other boys as well, Romano and Feliciano! Such sweet boys," said Elizabeta with a smile. "It isn't going to be my home, it's your's. It's just going to be another prison like last time," said Gilbert bitterly, still thinking of his younger brother. "No, it's going to be our home. Everyone will be happy and have fun!" Said Elizabeta with a encouraging smile. "My lady and my lord, may I ask, what will we be?" Asked Kiku as Roderich gave him a nod. "You will both become servants so that you will not be fighting. By request of my wife here," he said as Kiku gave him a nod of thanks. "Hehe, and don't worry, there won't be to much work! Just little chores! And you will both learn mathematics and literacy and learn how to play a different instrument of your choice! It would be amazing for 4 little boys playing an instrument at the same time to a beautiful melody, isn't that right dear!" Said Elizabeta as Roderich gave her a smile and a nod.

"It won't be happy without my brother," muttered Gilbert as he tried to hold in his tears. "I am sorry," said Elizabeta as Kiku mumbled a "sorry" as well.

Soon the carriage arrived at a mansion with six floors. "Welcome to your new home boys!" Said Elizabeta as she took Gilbert's hand (against his will) and Kiku's hand. "Romano! Feliciano! We're home!" Said Elizabeta as Roderich walked over to his piano and began playing while little foot steps could be heard. Soon, two twins appeared. "Romano, Feliciano, this is Gilbert and Kiku. Gilbert, Kiku, this is Romano and Feliciano!" Said Elizabeta with glee.

Mean while, Ludwig was in a hovercraft, flying to his new home. "You will bring honor and pride by being a Gladiator," declared Germania as Ludwig nodded his head while staring at the ground. "You do know that you don't need to be scared?" Asked Germania as Ludwig just stayed quiet. "My name is Royal Germania, but you can just call me... father..." He said. "You are lucky that I brought you, you do know that?" He asked as Ludwig nodded his head, he didn't know what else he could do. "You will be trained by a man named Ivan Braginski. One of the best Gladiators here," said Germania as he held out his hand to Ludwig. "Come."

Hesitantly, Ludwig took his hand. "We have arrived now," said Germania as he lift Ludwig out of the hovercraft. The house looked like a castle except it was made out of silver metal. The windows were made out from black glass that you couldn't see through properly if you were standing outside. The front garden was surrounded by roses and thorns. "Welcome to your new home."

"Welcome home master, I see you brought a new slave, da?" Asked a man with ashen blonde hair and violet eyes as Germania walked into his home with Ludwig in his arms. "Nein, he will be a Gladiator," said Germania proudly.

* * *

**Me: So I am studying Amphitheater and Gladiators in my school, and so I couldn't help but to start writing this! **

**Germany: Even though you already started writing two other fanfictions this month and you still have to finish more then 10 fanfictions-**

**Me: Shut up, but anyway, as I was saying. This idea, I just love it!**

**Prussia: Yeah... You just love people killing each other? .**

**Me:... Of course not! I'm not a strange little girl... . ... Your not awesome.**

**Prussia: Offended! I am awesome! I am Prussia! I am awesome Prussia! :p**

**Me:... Totally... Well I don't own Hetalia, so I don't have to put up with Prussia... **

**Prussia: Be glad you have me here! For I am the almigthy, awesome, PRUSSIA!**

**Me: okay, byee, byee *turn's off laptop***

**Prussia: NOOOOO! My screen time! :'(**

**Germany: ... So tell me, how is he my bruder? -_-"**


	2. Tearing My Humanity

_**Warning of Blood!**_

The year 4024, the servants and slaves stole. They stole from the rich and the Gladiators because their pay was not high enough. What they made per month will only feed them for a week, they needed to find another way to get money. And so they stole. Some times, they were caught and brought to the Amphitheater, but other times, they were lucky and no one knew.

But some masters gave them enough money to live. Some masters were kind, and tried to befriend their employees. Some even treated them like their family. But others were just demons from hell, who had decided to make their life as horrid as they could.

In a house hold of a royal, there would always be a head butler who was in charge of the slaves and servants. They would boss them around and give orders. The servants and slaves would do as they were told, knowing not to disobey the butler. You could say that the butler was like a lord, not having to do much work. They only did some paper work and that was it. They had some freedom.

Slaves and servants on the other hand were brittle and week, and that was maybe why they always did as they were told. Their masters hardly gave them enough food, they had to buy their own. They had to clean the whole house, and the houses were normally gigantic. Six floors or even more. Some slaves and servants even died while cleaning because of starvation. And all their masters or the head butler did was throw the rotting corpse in a fire to get rid of it.

The Gladiators lived like lords. The only work they had to do was train. They learned how to kill, how to mask their emotions. They were taught that the royals, ladies and lords were kind and generous. They were taught that slaves, servants and criminals were not people. They were just like lowly insects. And then, they become arrogant, they then think that they are so powerful along with their masters. They make threats and they beat the servants and slaves up if they get bored. They become monsters.

It would be like that for the lord's and lady's house hold. But minus the head butler. The Gladiators in their house hold were more... Modest. They wouldn't just beat up a person because they felt like it. They wouldn't treat people like a punching bag. You could say that they were more like a human, compared to the royal Gladiators.

Years passed and Ludwig was taught how to fight and kill and so on. He became stronger and more quiet. He always stuck by the rules and did as he was told. He was organized and always kept the same expression on his face. But the only time when he allowed the mask to drop was when he was in front of his computer. Talking to a teenager he met online.

It was on an online game where he met him. The teenager he met was strange. The teenager told him that he was a servant, but he had more freedom and luxuries then other servants. For an example, he was taught mathematics, literature and violin. He had a pet bird which he named 'Gilbird the Awesome' but for short, 'Gilbird.' His username was 'AwesomePrussia'. Which was quite strange since Ludwig was taught that Prussia use to be an old country before World War Two. And his avatar had silver hair and crimson eyes.

Their was no doubt about it, the user known as AwesomePrussia was quite arrogant. But he was fun to be around. He started crazy conversations and he was interested in wars and weapons. He would have made a perfect Gladiator. But one thing he told Ludwig was that he wasn't that strong. He had some sickness that would probably kill him at the age of 100.

People normally lived up till they were 400. They aged slowly and death came slower. But yet, people gave birth almost every day... Maybe that is why the deaths caused by Uciderea hardly affected the population?

But there was this one thing that Ludwig knew. He didn't know how or when it happened. But he just knew... And sometimes, he hated to admit it. Ludwig could have anyone he ever wanted. So why, just why does he feel like he is crushing on him? Crushing on 'AwesomePrussia'.

There was this one memory that burned in Ludwig's head. It gave him nightmares every night until he was 14. One night, when he was eight, he heard screams that frightened him, so he decided to look for Ivan or Germania, looking for comfort. But when he passed Germania's room, he froze up. Sitting in a pool of his own blood was Ivan. "You pathetic excuse of a Gladiator! How could you let that girl live?!" Yelled Germania as he whipped Ivan's back. "She is my sister, da? I protect my family!" Said Ivan as he winced as the whip made contact with his skin. "No, you obey commands!" Yelled Germania as he strikes Ivan's back with the whip again.

"Father..." Whispered Ludwig as he made himself be known. "Ludwig..." Said Germania, shocked, he froze in his place. "... Is this why I hear screaming every night?" He asked as tears fell from his eyes. He thought that Germania was a kind man, because he was always there for Ludwig. But seeing him like that. It hurt.

Needless to say, after that night everything changed. Ludwig became more doubtful of everything while Germania would try and stay away from Ludwig. They both avoided each other.

One day, Ludwig was in his training hall that was filled with weapons of all sorts. He was waiting for his teacher, Ivan, but he was already ten minutes late. Giving out a sigh, he took out a sword and began practicing killing techniques on a punching bag. Five minutes passed and Ivan walked into the hall with a bandage around his head, blood stains could be seen.

"Your late," stated Ludwig as Ivan gave the boy a smile. "Da... You promise me never turn into a monster? Like Royal Germania? Da?" Asked Ivan as he took a metal crane. Arching one of his eye brows, Ludwig asked, "What do you mean?" "Just promise me never turn into a monster, da?" Was his only reply.

Waking up one day, Ludwig got dressed in a light metal armor. He gelled his hair up like normal and then went to the living room to see Germania waiting for him. "Let's go," said Germania as he left the mansion with Ludwig following him. Walking into the hovercraft, Lugwig and Germania sat on the seats. "The Amphitheater," said Germania as the hovercraft began flying over to the Amphitheater.

Everyone was there. Sitting, waiting for the show to start. Soon a female walked in the middle of the Amphitheater with a smile as she held a microphone in one hand. "Ladies, lords, royals and other people! I welcome you to this morning's Uciderea Game! Our Gladiator by popular demand is Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Said the woman as cheers were heard. Walking proudly into the middle of the Amphitheater, Ludwig raised his sword as cheers were heard from the crowd, and he ravished them. "And our Victim is a boy named Kesso Reiana!" Said the woman as a teenager walked into the middle of the Amphitheater shaking. He was only 14 years old.

"Kesso Reiana's crime is that he stole from Lord Alfred F. Jones! He stole 100 coins!" Said the woman as she made a gasping sound while frowning as the crowd booed at the young boy. "And so! Now here he is!" Said the woman as her frown instantly turned into a grin.

The woman walked through an exit leaving Kesso and Ludwig in the middle of the Amphitheater. A gun shot was heard as Ludwig;s eyes narrowed. Circling the young boy, he thought of the way to kill him. All the boy did was gulp nervously as he began circling as well. All of a sudden, Ludwig pounced on the boy, and quickly used his sword to stab the boys hand into the ground. Screaming in pain, blood began to flow out of his hand like a river.

The crowd cheered him on as Ludwig gave the young boy an apologizing smile. "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" Chanted the crowd over and over again as Ludwig took out another sword that was hidden behind his back. Taking the sword out from the teenager's hand, he used the two swords to draw a circle around the boy's heart. Then he used both swords to stab the heart and then bring it out from Kesso's body as he screamed.

After the heart was taken out of the boy's body, Ludwig stuffed it into the boy's mouth. People cheered at the sight of the crimson blood that spilled everywhere. Everyone knew that the boy was dead, but Ludwig did not stop there. He took his two swords and began butchering the boy. The limbs of the boy was scattered everywhere, but he still didn't stop there. He then ripped the boy's eyeball's out and threw them on the ground carelessly, along with his head.

People cheered and the woman walked back into the middle of the Amphitheater with an excited smile on her face. "And there you have it! 30 Minutes of Uciderea to start of your day! How wonderful! And as expected, your victor is Ludwig Beilschmidt! Now I hope you will join me tonight as Gladiator Wang Yao will take the stage!" Said the woman as everyone began pouring out the Amphitheater, happy and excited.

**Me: And there you have it, another chapter... o.o**

**Prussia: You are a strange kid, you know that...?**

**Me: So I've been told... o.o**

**Germany: You made me look like some blood lusting monster -_-**

**Me: ... o.o ...**

**Prussia: Okay, what is wrong with this kid? The awesome me demands to know!**

**Me: ...o.o ...**

**Germany: Shut up bruder. My guess is that there was to much blood in this chapter for her.**

**Me: ... o.o ...**

**Prussia: It's her own idea to put in that amount of blood... Wait, what are you listening to?**

**Me: ... Nothing! Now I do not own Hetalia so byee byee!**

**Prussia: Hey, the awesome me is famous! She was listening to my song! :p**

**Me: ... Never... Plus, you aren't that pleasing to the eyes or the ears. Germany is well better then you :p**

**Prussia: :O Never! The Awesome Me Is So Much Better Then My Little Bruder!**

**Germany: She is right, I am much better then you. **

**Prussia: NOOOOOO! I am awesome, I am the best looking person ever! I am-**

**Me:... Byee!**

**Prussia: Why do you always cut my screen time short? :'(**

...

Me: Also before I go, I want to thank TheFreakyKitty for the comment, and don't worry, Prussia and Germany won't kill each other... or will they?

Germany: .

Prussia: .

Me: ^^"


	3. So Close To Death

There were only three laws you could say. Three rules that everyone has to follow. Number one is that you can never steal, but that law gets broken everyday. The second law is that slaves, servants and Gladiators must obey their masters and mistresses, needless to say, they normally follow that rule. Number three is that you should never rebel or try to fight the royals.

The royals are the people in charge. They have more wealth and power then the lords and ladies. They live their dream life. Hardly any work. They just stay in their houses and enjoy the shows. They don't care about their own family. In fact, they normally try to kill their own family members, so that they can get all the riches and power. Needless to say, the slaves and servants dub them insane. But the Gladiators on the other hand love them.

One thing that the royals will admit to love is their Gladiator. And the wealth and power that comes with a Gladiator. They love how their Gladiator would be the talk of their city and how strong they would be. They loved all the attention. The fame. The riches. And the Gladiators love them for the life they were given. Only being taught how to kill. That was it. And because of that, the royals and their Gladiators were close. Very close together. Some times relationships were formed... The type of relationship based on feelings of lust and love and loyalty. It was a common for any royal house hold.

People normally live up until they are 400 or older. When you are 1-10, you are considered as a child, but when you are 11-150 you are considered as a teenager. When you are 151-200, you are considered as a young adult, and when you are 201-350 you are considered as an adult. And when you are older then 350, you are considered as an elderly.

Like any other morning, Gilbert woke up to his pet bird that he got on his 15th birthday, pecking on his head. "The awesome me needs to sleep," muttered Gilbert as he tried to swat away the bird, while burying his head into his pillow. "Go away!" He said as he tried to sink himself into his bed. Gilbird then began chirping loudly, very loudly. Soon Gilbert gave up trying to go to sleep and got out of his bed. "Your not awesome." Was the only thing he said to his bird as he went and got changed.

After he got changed, he walked to the first floor in the house to find one of the robots preparing breakfast and the rest of the 'family' at the main room. All watching the screen wall, basically a giant television. The family consist of Roderich as the father, Elizabeta as the mother, Feliciano and Romano as the twin brothers, Kiku as the quiet and responsible brother and Gilbert as the older, 'awesome' brother. But, of course they weren't related at all, and society would never approve of it. That is why they only act like a 'family' when they are alone.

"What are you watching?" Asked Gilbert as he threw himself on one of the soft, comfy chairs. "Uciderea," was the only response he got as Feliciano began crying at the sight of blood, quickly he covered his eyes. "So who's the Gladiator this time?" Asked Gilbert carelessly as he stared at the figure covered in blood and armor. You could barely see the Gladiator's face. Everyone kept quiet as they watched the Gladiator chop of the teenager's arm. "Who's the Gladiator this time?" Repeated Gilbert as Elizabeta looked troubled. "A teenager named Ludwig Beilschmidt." Said Roderich as tension covered the room like a thick layer of dust.

It was the first time that Gilbert saw his brother after twenty years. Even if it was through a screen. But he didn't expect to see a crazed look in his eyes as he pulled out the boy's eyes. He didn't expect to see him covered in blood and surrounded by guts.

All of a sudden, he looked at his hand because he felt a stinging pain and then he saw his hand turning white. "Medicine," was the only word he managed to get out of his mouth as everyone looked over at him. "Get the medicine!" He yelled frantically as Elizabeta's eyes widened as she sprinted to the kitchen. Meanwhile Feliciano was crying over how Gilbert's hand was turning white and how it was spreading to his arm while Romano tried to comfort him. Dropping to his knee's, sweat began to cover Gilbert's body as he felt his heart slowing down. Kiku quickly placed Gilbert on his back carefully as Elizabeta passed the medicine over to him. Taking out an injection needle, he filled it with a black substance. Quickly and carefully, he injected Gilbert with the substance.

Wincing in pain, Gilbert screamed as he felt the substance flowing through his veins. It felt like it was tearing him apart and death was right next to him.

"Deep breathes, in and out," said Elizabeta. "Easy for you to say," said Gilbert as he tried to calm his breathing down. "Think about the stuff that makes you happy, the people that you love," said Roderich as Gilbert closed his eyes tightly. The first thing he saw was his brother, covered in blood, happily ripping and tearing people apart. "That's not happy," grunted Gilbert as he tried to think of something else. True, he loved his brother with all his heart, but just seeing him like that, it felt like he was staring at a monster. He didn't know what happened to him during twenty years, but he didn't like it. The next thing he saw was an avatar. ' -', that was the username of the avatar.

He didn't know what he looked like. He didn't know who was the person behind the screen. But he knew that he was someone special to him. He was someone that he talked to a lot on that online game whenever he could. Weather it was about their lives or something useless, like chocolate. But despite that, they have known each other for five years. And it might not be true, but it might. But he was starting to develop a certain type of feeling for him. Could it be love?

Time passed and Gilbert's hand slowly returned to it's normal colour. "Gilbert-san, I suggest you stay in your bed for today," said Kiku as Gilbert gave him a nod. Walking back to his room, with the help of Kiku, he fell on his bed. "Can you pass the laptop over?" Asked Gilbert, but it sounded muffled as his face was covered by his covers. "Hai," said Kiku as he took the laptop from Gilbert's desk. "Is there anything else you would like?" He asked as Gilbert switched on his laptop. "Nein danke," said Gilbert as Kiku gave him a nod and walked out of his bedroom.

Logging on, Gilbert checked if - was on. After ten minutes or so, he was finally on.

**What took you so long? Normally your the one waiting for me :p** typed Gilbert as he pressed on the send button. Instantly, he got a reply.

_Sorry about that, I was busy. I hope I didn't make you wait for to long_, was the reply he got as Gilbert smiled.

**10 mins, never plan to make me wait again :p** He typed up and then sent the message.

_I would never dare. So how are you?_ Asked -

**Was bored. now ur here. talk to me**

_Shouldn't you say type? Not talk because we can not communicate through a laptop or computer with out a microphone and currently we are not using a microphone. _

**Calm down, gee. But yh, yh. But what made u so late? for your standards its late.**

_I was busy you could say. I had to finish my training._

**Lucky, you have never had to fight in the Amphitheater yet, right?**

_Yeah. :) So is there any news from you?_

**Yup! I almost died a couple of mins ago.**

_What? Are you okay? What happened?_

**You should know, the disease.**

_They have to make a cure sooner or later. More people are dying by it per day._

**Just like how people are dying from Uciderea?**

_I have to go now, I need to go to training again. Message you later, good bye._

And with that - logged off. Was it something I said? Asked Gilbert to himself as he logged off as well.

**Me: Sorry that the chapter is so short, I am in a ruch now because I have to clean my room and water the plants before my mum comes back home**

**Prussia: Then why are you telling these people what you have to do, shouldn't you just hurry up and leave then?**

**Me: Shut up Mr 'I a so smart' But good point**

**Prussia: Of course it's a good point! The awesome me pointed it out so it's an Awesome point!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Anyway I do not own Hetalia, so byee byee! And sorry about the mistakes!**


	4. To Close, To Far

The city that most of the world's population lived in is called Bis bald. There is a reason why. Bis bald mean's See You Soon, and there is a story behind the name. Many years ago, in the year 2849, demons and devils roamed the Earth. They killed, they tortured and they laughed as people fell to the ground. They gained power by making the people fear them. And fear came in like a crashing wave.

But then, one day an angel entered the Earth, determined to save the world. And so he began his search for the Daemonium Chaos. He searched for 50 years and on his journey, he met a English sorcerer, an American werewolf, a French vampire and a Spanish half-breed, half angel and half human.

They all joined him on his quest and soon, 50 years passed. The demon that caused the chaos in the world for 113 years stood outside his door to his castle, waiting for them. The angel's eyes were crimson red, but his hair was heavenly white. The demon's eyes were ice cold blue but his hair was ash blonde. The angel's wings were pure white and the demon's wings were pitch black.

It was said that they threw insults and words at each other, some how, neither of them wanted to fight. But the battle began after the angel said, "to think that we are related and that I love you... Never."

Needless to say, despite all the demon's power, he fell. The group of magical creatures bet him. And the demon was left on his knees, refusing to say a word after his defeat. "Your punishment is for your soul to live through 113 lives. In each life, you will face some sort of pain, weather it will be physical or mental pain," said the sorcerer as threw a red and black beam at the demon.

But the angel jumped in front of the demon, surprising everyone. The beam managed to hit his leg, but it also hit the demon's arm. The curse was cast on both of them. "Bruder... Why did you do that?" Asked the demon with pure shock taking over his facial expression and for once his voice slightly trembled. "Because. Ich liebe dich."

The last words that they both said to each other was "Bis bald." It is now a famous story, passed down from generations to generations.

Closing his laptop, Ludwig placed it on his metal table, feeling guilt rush through his mind, body and heart. Giving out a sigh, he stood up and walked into his master's kitchen. He went over to the cooler and took out a can of beer. Opening it, he slowly drank it as thoughts pondered his mind.

How would he react when he found out that I already killed more then 100 lives, he asked himself as his eyes narrowed. Would he just leave me? He pondered as he finished the last of the drink and threw it in the bin with perfect aim. Just as the can landed in the bin, Germania walked into the kitchen with a frown on his face.

"Royal Germania," said Ludwig as he gave his master a bow. "Ludwig," he said as he sat on one of the seats by the kitchen window. "It seems that there is a problem," he said as Ludwig knelt in front of his master. "May I ask what is the problem?" He asked as Germania gave him a nod in approval. "It seems that a couple of lords, ladies and royals are trying to end this perfect era. Trying to end 539 years of bliss," he said as Ludwig kept quiet. "I am going to be sending you and Ivan to two of the suspects. Lord Roderich Edelstein and his wife, Lady Elizabeta Edelstein," he said. "Of course master," said Ludwig as Germania gave him a nod and stood up then walked away.

Walking back to his room, he began packing his belongings. Yelling could be heard through out the mansion. Ludwig knew that it was Germania, punishing Ivan for something he did. He couldn't help but wince. Imagining the whips, the knifes, the swords. All the weapons used on Ivan.

It was cruel, sick and horrible. Maybe that is why Ivan acts the way he does in the Amphitheater. Maybe that's where he got his blood lust as some people may call it. Maybe that's why Ivan always smiles, grins at the victim like they were a fresh piece of meet and he was a wolf that was feeling peckish.

Finishing packing, Ludwig walked into the main hall. There stood Germania and some slaves carrying his luggage. "Let's go," he instructed as Ludwig gave him a nod. Knowing that Ivan would be here soon and also that he should not speak when not spoken to, he quietly followed him, carrying his own luggage.

Sitting in the hovercraft, Ludwig, Germania and Ivan flew to Edelstein Manner. "Remember do not allow them to know of our plans. Kill any body if necessary. If they question you or try to arrest you, just show them your identification card. If they still do not leave you alone, you may fight. And last of all, for safety measures, do not get close to anyone in that manner." Ordered Germania as Ludwig gave him a nod while Ivan stared out of the window with a soft calming smile.

"Sunflowers," whispered Ivan with a soft smile as he held his hand against the window. "Now is not the time to be daydreaming!" Yelled Germania as Ivan ignored him. Becoming annoyed, Germania took out a control and pressed a button. All of a sudden, bombs blew up the sunflower field. As quick as the bombs destroyed the flowers, Ivan's smile faded. "Are you ready to listen now?" Asked Germania harshly as Ivan kept quiet.

"Your a pathetic excuse as a Gladiator!" Yelled Germania, angered because Ivan was not paying attention. Quickly standing up, Germania walked over to Ivan and kicked his back with his metal shoes. Falling to the ground, Ivan began smiling as Ludwig tensed up. "You should know by now to obey orders," said Germania harshly as he kicked Ivan again.

"Royal Germania, I don't think it is a wise choice to start... Fighting against Ivan right now. You have to make sure that no bruises or marks are visible when we arrive to their manner," said Ludwig while tensing up as everything went silent.

Leaving Ivan lying on the ground, he walked over to Ludwig with a cold gaze. "You think that I should stop?" He asked as his icy voice floated in the air. With out anytime to comprehend anything, Germania's fist went smashing into Ludwig's face. Stumbling, Ludwig tried to gain his balance. "You should know that you should never tell your master what to do," he said as he kicked Ludwig in the stomach. "You are both lucky that we are going to Edelstein Manner and that you have to look presentable," he said before he sat back down.

Soon, two doctors entered the room in the hovercraft where Germania, Ivan and Ludwig sat. Spreading some green gel on the bruises that covered a part of Ludwig's face, he couldn't help but to wince a bit at the coldness. Meanwhile, the other doctor tended Ivan's back and checked if there were any broken bones.

Soon the doctors left and everything was quiet. "Sorry," whispered Germania as he stared out of a window and into the endless city of life and hate.

Time passed and they finally arrived at Edelstein Manner. The gardens were bright and beautiful with stunning plants and flowers that decorated the area and the building looked bright and warm. Unlike Germania's mansion. "Come," ordered Germania as Ivan and Ludwig lifted their bags and followed their master to the front doors of the manner.

A man with brown hair and purple eyes stood by the door. Next to him was a woman with lighter brown hair and green sparkling eyes. Next to her were two twins. One with lighter brown hair and the other with a darker shade of hair. The one with darker hair wore a scowl on his face while the other one wore a smile.

"Hello there!" Said the woman with a smile as she waved over to them. Germania gave her a nod as Ludwig and Ivan followed him silently. "My name is Lord Roderich Edelstein and this is my wife, Lady Elizabeta Edelstein," said the man with purple eyes with a bow. "These are our servants, Romano and Feliciano. The rest of them are in the manner," said Elizabeta with fondness as Feliciano said, "hi!" And Romano just glared at Ludwig.

"Royal Germania and these two are my Gladiators, Ludwig and Ivan that you will be taking care of while I am at a business meeting," said Germania as Roderich gave him a nod while Elizabeta opened the doors. "Will you be joining us for dinner before you leave for your trip?" Asked Roderich politely as Germania declined. "I should be going. Remember to make sure that none of them slack of. Keep them training," he said before he left.

**Me: Another chapter finished!**

**Germany: It has been a week or so since you have updated it...**

**Me: I was busy with school...**

**...**

**Me: It's so quiet when Prussia isn't around...**

**Germany: Ja...**

**Prussia: DID SOMEONE CALL FOR THE AWESOME ME!**

**Me: ... I regret saying his name now v.v"**

**Germany: *sigh* InsanePurpleLove does not own Hetalia.**

**Prussia: How's my little West? *starts trying to tickle Germany***

**Me: . ... *gives Germany super powers***

**Germany: *flings Prussia out the window***

**Prussia: WEEEEE! I CAN FLY! :D**


	5. This Just Has To Be

Повстанцы means Rebels. They fight for what is right and what they believe in, but only when they can. Some times, they know their attacks are useless. Повстанцы consist of lords, ladies, royals, slaves/servants and Gladiators. The man that the Повстанцы are always fighting, even when it does not seem like it, is a man called "смерть." No one knows his real name, but they know that he is in charge of world.

He is the one that made this world a living hell for people who have a lower status, giving the luxuries to people that were already rich. He ignores the calls of his people and just leaves them. Needless to say, people began to hate him. But he did not care, all he did was continue his ways. He never showed his face in public and hardly accepts interviews. Only people that he trust knows his identity. Not even the people that he talks to know that he is смерть.

He is the one that began this era.

Повстанцы is ran by a man called Royal Arthur Kirkland. He is known as the forth richest person alive. People rumored that he can summon devils and demons from the deepest pits of hell. That he knows magic, and it has been confirmed that he does. Many times.

He lives with his younger step brother, Lord Alfred F. Jones. Unfortunately, Alfred does not agree with the Повстанцы. But has promised not to tell anyone who the leader is. Promised to help out at times, but he does not wish to be apart of it. The reason why is because he enjoys how his life is. How he has everything at his finger tips. From classic burgers to the best quality video games he could get.

Roderich Edelstein is second in command to the Повстанцы. He orders the rescue missions to help the slaves/servants and people that are part of the Повстанцы escape prison and their deaths. He lets them stay in his manner for a week until it is cleared and then the people can go back into the city without any suspicion.

Elizabeta Edelstein helps by looking after the people, treating their wounds, bruises and so on. She also helps out with the battle plans and where and when to attack.

Feliciano Vargas and Romano Vargas help out by cooking for the people. Despite how Romano hates being a cook for anyone. But Feliciano always reminds him, "Ve, we should help as much as we can! What would happen if it was you and me that didn't have any pasta!"

Honda Kiku would act as a spy whenever guest were around or whenever he sees a royal, lady or lord that is not part of the Повстанцы. The reason why is because he can cover his emotions easily and because he is quiet and can defend himself if he needs to.

Gilbert Beilschmidt is in charge of the war plans. And how to attack and when to attack. He never backs down from a fight and always aim to win. But even if he does lose a battle, he takes down a lot of lives with him before he retreats.

Sitting in his bed, Gilbert began to type up war plans on his laptop before he heard a knock at his door. "Come in!" He yelled, his eyes not leaving the laptop as Kiku walked in. "Roderich-sama has told me that they are here," said Kiku as Gilbert looked up to him for a few seconds before his eyes returned to the laptop screen. "Ja. I guess we have to meet them? Make sure that they cannot get in our rooms," said Gilbert as Kiku gave him a nod.

Saving his work, Gilbert switched his laptop off and placed it under his bed. Standing up, he left his room and walked into the hall where everyone was. But as soon as he saw him, he tensed up.

"Ah, Gilbert, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt and Ivan Braginski. Both are Gladiators as you may or may not know. They will be staying with us for a month," said Roderich as Gilbert tried to recover from shock. "West?" Asked Gilbert as Ludwig just stared at Gilbert questionably. "Excuse me?" Asked Ludwig as he tried to figure out why this person kept staring at him. "It's me, Gilbert Beilschmidt! Your awesome big brother!" he said with a smile that began faltering.

"I do not think I have a big brother, sorry to say," said Ludwig as Ivan placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should go to our rooms, da?" He asked as Roderich nodded. "We shall show Ludwig his room, then Ivan," he said as he began leading them upstairs. Gilbert quickly raced away while Roderich were showing the Gladiators to their rooms.

Finally, Gilbert found Kiku. Panting, Gilbert tried to calm down. "He's here!" He said as Kiku gave him a sad nod. "But he does not remember," he continued as Kiku began to water the plants by the window. "And he is the one we have to kill..." he whispered as Kiku placed the watering can down. "I highly doubt that we will need to kill him. It is only if he knows about our plans and disagree with the Повстанцы that he becomes a threat," he said as Gilbird appeared and landed on Gilbert's head.

"Und, that's what I'm worried about," said Gilbert solemnly as Kiku gave him an understanding nod. "Do not worry much. Why don't you go on your laptop and see if your lover is on?" Asked Kiku as Gilbert began blushing. "He is not my boyfriend!" Defended Gilbert quickly. "Such words as those do not effect you in such a way. Are you sure? Why are you in denial?" Questioned Kiku as Gilbert began stomping away. "The awesome me does not need to answer you!"

Rushing into his room, Gilbert did as Kiku told him to. He took out his laptop and switched it on, all while muttering something like; "He is not my boyfriend." And "What gave him that idea." When he logged on the website, he saw that - was on.

**Ur here, thats good.** He typed in as he got an instant reply.

_Yes, I am here. I would like to apologize about this morning._

**Thats kk, the awesome me is bored.**

_I see. Well what would you like to talk about?_

**How about how stupid смерть is?**

_You know I cannot agree with you there. Despite the Uciderea, the world has been changing for the better._

**Ha, yh right. Kseksekse. I have 2 guest over.**

_Really? And what are they like?_

**One looks stuck up with a stick up his ass and the other is a 'good friend' insert sarcasm. **

_Is it really that bad? I am sure you can cope._

**Yh, but the one with the stick up his ass is my younger brother. **

_Well then, I assume that it can not be that bad._

**Yh right. Well I have to go some 1 is calling me.**

_Good bye. Talk to you later._

Switching off his laptop, Gilbert hid his laptop under his bed again and left his room, in search of Roderich and Ivan. "Hello!" Said Ivan with a smile as Gilbert sat on the floor, refusing to sit next to Roderich or Ivan. "So we now have one spy among us?" Asked Roderich as Ivan nodded his head. "Ludwig always follow the rules and always obey master. He hardly ever voices his opinion. Today is a rare day because he did," said Ivan with a smile.

"Great, so not only does my brother forget that I am his awesome big brother, but now he is a mindless puppet. Not awesome," muttered Gilbert with a frown. "You do know that we have to be more careful when we are talking about the plans. And it will be even harder to launch the attack since it will be three weeks from today. That would mean that he will still be here. We have to make sure that he does not know of anything," said Roderich as Gilbert and Ivan agreed.

"Or we could just kill him, da?" Asked Ivan with a warm smile as Gilbert quickly stood up. "Never! Never will Ludwig die from your hands or my hands or anybody! If you want that to happen you will have to kill me first!" Yelled Gilbert, quickly defending his brother, even though he has changed so much from the sweet, innocent boy he use to be. "What happens if it was Natalia or Katyusha!" He challenged as Ivan kept quiet.

"That is enough. We do not want him to hear our conversation," said Roderich as Gilbert sat back down while glaring at Ivan. "We cannot postpone the attack until he is gone. Everything is already in place and it will take even longer to get everything down and then to get everything back up," said Roderich. "We cannot kill him because it will mean death for us," continued Roderich as Gilbert smiled, knowing that his brother would not be killed. "So we must make sure that he is always distracted."

**Me: And bam! Another chapter!**

**Prussia: I'm awesome... I'm awesome!... I'M AWESOME!**

**Me: Why are you looking in a mirror and telling yourself that you are "awesome"**

**Prussia: Because I am :p**

**Me: Hahaha... Well I do not own Hetalia and somehow, Prussia has got hold of one of my little sisters...**

**Prussia: Bow down to the awesome me! Kseksekseksekse...**

**Angel: Never! You bow down to the best person on the whole entire world!**

**Prussia: Bow down to the AWESOME ME!**

**Angel: Bow down to THE BEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!**

**Me & Germany: And how are we related to them?**


	6. The First is Never The Last

From the story from chapter four, there are two brothers. One angel and one demon. One with heavenly white hair and ruby eyes that loved to play tricks and have fun all the time. Another with shimmering blonde locks and icy blue eyes that preferred to stay inside and get his work done. They were polar opposites, and maybe that is why they fell for each other.

They were both high class angels, ones that everyone adored. They both helped people out, weather it was with work or if another angel needed help to relax. But then, one day, their sinful love was caught. God had decided for both of them to be kicked out of heaven for one hundred years and turn them both into vampires. And if anyone of them were to drink blood while down on earth, they would be sent to the deepest pit in hell.

But then, the one with icy blue eyes volunteered to be sent to hell alone and allow his brother and lover to be spared. God thought about that for 13 days until he finally decided. He allowed the angel with ruby red eyes to be spared and the one with icy blue eyes to be put through hell.

The one with ruby eyes pleaded god not to allow this to happen, saying that he should take blame as well, but then the one with icy eyes told him no, and that he would never be able to forgive himself if his lover and brother was put through hell. And so, the one with ruby red eyes cried as his brother knelt in front of god.

His wings were teared off, and while the process happened he screamed in utter pain. When his wings finally landed on the floor with a thud, blood began pouring out of his back and then another set of wings began growing. They grew until they were magnificent demon wings. Pitch black.

As soon as that happened, god sent him down to hell, not allowing the two brothers and lovers to say goodbye. "Ice liebe dich."

A noise was heard in the manner as everyone rushed down the stairs and out into the garden. "What's going on?" Asked Ludwig, the only one that was clueless, but his facial expression showed no shock or fear. The rest knew what was going on. "Get him out of here," instructed Roderich as Kiku gave him a nod. "We must go," he said as he tried to pull Ludwig away, but it was just a failed attempt.

Smoke began to float into the air as Elizabeta, Roderich, Gilbert, Ivan and the twins ran over to the clearing. "We must hurry," said Kiku as Ludwig just glared at him. "If I am going to be living here for a month, I at least deserve to know what is going on," he said in a stern voice that left no room for arguing as he pushed Kiku a side and walked over to the commotion.

There in the clearing was a massive robot. It was fully made out of black steel. "смерть is giving you one last chance to give up fighting," said the robot in a monotone voice as it's arms turned into two giant gatling guns. "We will never surrender!" Yelled Elizabeta as she took out a frying pan that turned into a metal shield. "Then blame this on yourself," said the robot as it began shooting the area.

Dodging the attacks, everyone tried to take cover as the whole field was destroyed. Roderich quickly took out a small gun and aimed it to the robot's head. Narrowing his eyes, he allowed the bullet to fire through the air, allowing it to make a clear hit. Taking that as a signal, Gilbert took out a sword that glowed red as he rushed towards the robot.

Dust flew to the air with each step he took, as soon as he was close enough to the robot, Gilbert striked it with the sword and one of the gatling guns fell on the floor with a thud. As Gilbert safely landed on the ground, he attempted to escape, but he was then shot on the shoulder and blood began to leak out of his wound. "Scheiße," he grumbled as his grip on the sword tightened.

All of a sudden, Elizabeta ran into action and attacked the robot with her shield that ended up damaging the body of it. She bashed her shield into the legs of the robot and then quickly went over to Gilbert. "We have to get you out of here!" She said urgently as Gilbert gave her a week nod as he felt his blood dripping out of the wound.

But the robot had other ideas as it began firing bullets to the two people with no remorse. Quickly, Elizabeta brought her shield in front of her and Gilbert. "Elizabeta-sama," yelled Kiku as he appeared at the other side of the destroyed field. The robot turned it's head and Elizabeta took the chance and began running while dragging Gilbert with her.

"What are you doing here? Where is Ludwig?" Yelled Roderich, angry that Kiku did not follow his command. "He was to strong, I could not lead him back into the manner!" Answered Kiku as he drew his kantana. Wasting no time, Kiku gave Ivan a nod and began charging at the robot, kantana ready to strike. Meanwhile, Ivan held out a pipe and rushed to the robot from the other side.

Both striked the robot with powerful blows and the robot soon fell on the floor. "Master will not allow you to win to easily," said the robot before it exploded, setting the whole place ablaze.

"We have to get out of here!" Yelled Elizabeta as everyone agreed with her. But all of a sudden, robots landed from the sky, all looking the exact same as the first one that they just killed. "We are out numbered, 8 to 7," said Gilbert as he winced in pain. "Don't worry, da? We made it out before, we can do it again!" Said Ivan with a smile as the pipe he held glowed a purplish colour and began to grow until it was the same length as him.

Kiku and Ivan quickly charged at the first robot they saw, planning to work together to get rid of it, while Roderich attacked another one by himself. Meanwhile Elizabeta sat by Gilbert, making sure that no robot could harm him. "Don't worry about me, you should join the fight," he said with a smirk. "You stupid boy. If I leave you, then you will be vulnerable!" She scolded as she deflected another attack.

Feliciano and Romano began leading four robots away from all the fighting by running away, into a forest where traps laid, waiting to destroy the robots. But one robot just watched everything. No one took notice of the robot. It just stood there, as if waiting for something or some one to appear.

"Destroyed!" Said Ivan happily as he landed the final blow to the robot while smiling before it exploded. But parts of the robot managed to strike Kiku in the leg. "Elizabeta! Kiku is injured as well!" Said Ivan as he carried Kiku over to Elizabeta who was fighting a robot with her shield.

Just as that happened, Roderich landed on the ground with a thud as blood began to fall from a wound he got on his forehead. "You should go over to him, da? I will take care of this!" Said Ivan as he pushed Elizabeta in the direction of Roderich. "Thank you," she said gratefully before sprinting of to help her love.

But just when Ivan was going to strike the robot, the robot that was quiet through out the whole battle so far decided to attack. Punching Ivan in the gut, he fell on the floor and his pipe fell out of his hands. "What?" He asked, shocked as he landed next to Gilbert. But he wasted no time to get up and get his pipe. But then, all of a sudden one robot fell down. "Are you okay?" Asked Ludwig as he held an axe in his hands.

"Ludwig!" Said Gilbert as Ludwig gave him a nod in return. Quickly, Ludwig sprinted of to another robot and then a battle broke out. Swinging the axe, Ludwig aimed for a strike at the robot's arms, but each time the robot dodged, countered or blocked the attack. It was getting restless as Ludwig finally stopped attacking and fell on the ground.

As he fell on the ground, he covered his right eye. He allowed a painful scream to escape his throat as he used his other hand to clutch where his heart meant to be. Tears fell from both eyes as everyone stopped fighting, including the robots. A black and purple aurora surrounded him as one of the robots said, "it's finally happening."

"Ludwig!" Yelled Gilbert as he stood up and ran over to Ludwig, ignoring the pain from his arm, but then he couldn't move any closer to him as he felt something push him away. "Ludwig!" He yelled again as he tried to snap his brother out from his pain. But it was useless as Ludwig continued on screaming.

Time passed, and no one did anything. The robots stayed quiet, just like the humans as Ludwig's screams began to quiet down, and soon enough, he stopped screaming. But his right eyed glowed, it glowed purple. But if you looked closely in that eye, you could see an image of a phoenix.

Standing up, Ludwig held his hand out, and a gun like lance appeared. Taking no time to plan out he attack, he just ran up to one of the left robots left and used his gun to slice it right through the middle of the robot. Two pieces of metal fell down on the ground. Charging up to the last remaining robot, Ludwig aimed the gun at the robot, and then began firing at it until all that was left was a scrap of steel.

"Ludwig!" Yelled Gilbert with joy because no damage was bestowed upon him, but all Ludwig did was stare at him, hate painted on his expression. Time passed, and no one made any movement until slowly, Ludwig aimed the gun to Gilbert. This time, no one could move. "Ludwig?" Asked Gilbert shakily, as he stared into the blue and purple eyes of his little brother.

**Me: And here you go! Another chapter! As you may or may not know, I will not be updating for the next five days. I will only update during the weekends or holidays ^^"**

**Prussia: Because she says she is busy, but she is just lazy :p**

**Me: What?! No never!**

**Germany: InsanePurpleLove does not own Hetalia**

**Me: Reason why I like Germany is simple. The reason is because he is not annoying like Prussia :p**

**Prussia: You obviously love me :3**

**Me: . No wonder your country was destroyed...**

**Prussia: DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THE AWESOME COUNTRY AND MEIN AWESOME PEOPLE!**


	7. Dreams or Memories

Slowly waking up, Ludwig tried to comprehend everything. He was lying on a plain white bed and the room he was in was small, the only furniture there was a bed, a chair, a table and a mirror. Glancing over to the mirror, he saw that he was only wearing his trousers and bandages were wrapped around his torso. What happened, he asked himself as he tried to sit on his bed, but the pain from his torso made him give up and so he just lied down.

Soon the door opened and a man with silver hair walked into the room. "Ludwig..." Came a soothing voice as Ludwig tried to get a better view. "Who are you?" Asked Ludwig as the man walked over to the bed and sat down on a chair. "Did you... Did you forget me?" Asked the voice as in a shaky way. "It's me, Gilbert! Your awesome big bruder!" Continued the voice as Ludwig just stared blankly at the man.

No one talked and soon Gilbert allowed a sigh to escape his lips. "Pathetic! You sorry excuse for an angel! No wonder you turned into a demon!" He yelled as Ludwig stared in fear as Gilbert brought a sword and aimed it at Ludwig's heart. "You monster! You demon!" He continued as heavenly wings appeared from Gilbert's back. "You! I wish you would have just rotted in hell, trapped away! Never to see or harm another innocent soul!" And with that, Gilbert plunged the sword into Ludwig's heart.

"What..?" Asked Ludwig as he felt pain surround his body. It felt like he was on fire and soon, he felt his heart stop beating. It was quiet, the only sound you could hear was Gilbert's beating heart. "You think that you can kill me? The prince of hell?!" Came a voice, but the voice came from Ludwig's mouth. It was demonic, it was covered in ice, the voice. "You really are a demon! I can't believe that you are my bruder, that I loved you!" Yelled Gilbert as he took the sword out from Ludwig's heart.

"Pathetic, you think I give a damn about what you say?" Asked Ludwig as a smirk appeared on his lips. "Of course not!" Gritted out Gilbert as he aimed his sword again. "Surrender, that is my only advice for you," said Ludwig as he brought out a giant gun. "Never!"

And with that, the scene changed. Ludwig was no longer in that white room, he was now in a forest. The sky was bright blue and the plants were lush. "Gilbert!" Yelled Ludwig, but he had no idea why he yelled that name out, it was almost like he was possessed. "Ludwig! Over here!" Came a voice as Ludwig felt his feet were lifted off the ground, it took him some to comprehend that he was flying, and that there were beautiful white wings on his back.

"What is it bruder?" He asked as Gilbert appeared from the trees. "I've got a new pet!" He said with a triumphant smile. "Oh?" Asked Ludwig as Gilbert nodded his head. "Meet my new little pet und friend! Gilbird!" He said as a small little chick appeared on Gilbert's shoulder. "Gilbird, this is Gilbert's bruder und lover, Ludwig," he said fondly.

Confusion over took Ludwig as that scene disappeared and he saw that he was in a gigantic white hall. A booming voice made the whole room tremble. "Committing a sin as such! Do you pledge guilty?" Asked the voice as Ludwig saw that his hands, wings and legs were trapped by chains. "If you call loving someone a crime, then so be it! Only then will we pledge guilty!" Yelled Gilbert who was standing next to Ludwig. "Silence! Everyone knows that it is forbidden for two of the same gender to be like this! And now two brothers! You have broken two rules!" Boomed the voice. "And so what?! This is love, so just let it be!" Yelled Gilbert as blood began running down from his arms.

"Your punishment is for both of you disgraceful beings to be sent to the earth, cursed as vampires for 100 years! If anyone one of you shall drink even a sip of blood, then both shall rot in the deepest pit in hell!" Commanded the voice as a burning sensation filled Ludwig's and Gilbert's body. "No! I will take all of the punishment, please just leave him be!" Yelled Ludwig as he stood up, proudly, as Gilbert began panicking. "Are you insane?" Yelled Gilbert, "please, my bruder did not mean what he said!" Cried out Gilbert desperately as the burning sensation stopped for him.

"It is to late," said Ludwig as he cast his brother and lover a gentle smile. Thirteen days passed and soon the two brothers/lovers were called into the gigantic white hall once again. "I have now decided the punishment!" Boomed the voice as Gilbert and Ludwig waited for the voice to continue. "Ludwig, you shall be sent to the deepest pit in hell, you shall be stripped away from your status, power and life as an angel. You will be a puppet for the devil!" Commanded the voice as chains began to surround Ludwig's wings.

The chains began tearing the wings from Ludwig's back and throughout all that time, Ludwig screamed in pain while Gilbert cried and begged the voice to stop this torment. But the voice ignored his pleas and soon, the pair of wings fell on the ground as blood stained the floor.

But just as that happened, the blood that covered Ludwig's back began to move by itself and it began to spread out. The blood began to take shape of a pair of wings, fit for a demon. As the blood fell on the floor, pitch black demon wings appeared on Ludwig's back. "Send him to hell, now!" Said the voice urgently as Gilbert tried to reach Ludwig. But it was to late, he was gone.

Once again, the scene changed and Ludwig was standing in a black hall. The hall was decorated with skeletons and another demon stood, waiting for Ludwig. "So are we going to put the plan into action Ludwig-sama?" Asked the demon who had black hair and emotionless brown eyes. "Ja."

And with that, Ludwig woke up to worried ruby eyes. "Gilbert?" He asked as he remembered the angel from his dream. "Oh thank gott your okay Ludiwg!" Yelled the man as he quickly began hugging Ludwig. "What happened?" He asked as Gilbert gave him a smile. The smile was friendly, loving, uneasy and worried. "Do you remember anything at all?" He asked as Ludwig shook his head. "Oh..." He said wearily as Gilbert stood up and began walking over to the door. "I'll get Roderich, he will be wondering if your okay," he said before he disappeared from the room.

As soon as he was out from earshot and sight from Ludwig, Gilbert allowed tears to stream down his face. "Do you remember the dream?" He muttered as he slowly walked to Roderich's room.

"What is it?" Asked Roderich as Gilbert entered the room to find Roderich playing the piano. "He's awake," said Gilbert as he left the room and went into the kitchen. Taking out a can of bear from the fridge, Gilbert began to drink it. "Stupid past, stupid lies, stupid gott," he muttered as he stared out the window.

The garden now looked like a paradise again, instead of a battle field like a couple of hours ago. "What's the point?" He muttered as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. With out thinking, he turned around and threw the can of beer at the person. "That isn't nice, da?" Asked Ivan with a smile as Gilbert paled. "Oh scheiße," he muttered before he ran away.

Ivan walked into the garden and walked over to the sunflowers. "So many years passed and you still exist," he said as he plucked one sun flower from the ground. Smiling, he held the sun flower close to his heart. "Natasha, Katyusha. How are you?" He asked as he stared at the sun flower.

**Me: I think I have writer's block, or whatever it is called v.v" I can't think of anything to write about and also, I caught the cold... Maybe that's why...**

**Prussia: stop blaming everything for your own mistakes.**

**Me: shut up, anyway, I own nothing!**

**Prussia: Would you like to hear my song?! :3**

**Me: No, I don't want my headache to get stronger!**

**Prussia: You know you love me! And my song goes like: One, two-**

**Me: CUT! **


End file.
